lasmashermosasdelosvidejuegosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harley Quinn
Archivo:296322_2344714461984_1373685229_2823924_4842053_n.jpg Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) es un personaje ficticio de DC Comics, eterna enamorada del Joker y enemiga de Batman. Fue creada por Paul Dini y Bruce Timm para Batman: La Serie Animada, y su popularidad fue tal, que pronto pasaría formar parte regular del Universo DC. Su nombre, propuesto por el Joker, está basado en Arlequín y es un retoque a su nombre original (Harleen Quinzel). A su vez, Harley suele referirse al Joker como "Pastelito" (en inglés: Puddin') y "Sr. J". Su primera aparición fue en 1992 en el episodio nº 22 (Joker's Favor) de Batman: La Serie Animada. A partir de allí, su voz fue interpretada durante años por la actriz Arleen Sorkin en las series animadas y posteriormente por Hynden Walch en The Batman. El origen definitivo del personaje fue escrito en el cómic unitario The Batman Adventures: Mad Love de 1994 y su inserción oficial en el Universo DC ocurrió en 1999 durante la saga "Tierra de Nadie", siempre de la mano del guionista Paul Dini. Historia Origen aparecido en el cómic Amor Loco En el cómic Amor Loco, escrito por Paul Dini en 1994, se narra como Harleen Quinzel destacó en su época escolar como una ágil gimnasta, lo cual le permitió obtener una beca para estudiar Psiquiatría en la Universidad de Gotham. Allí, para poder lograr notas sobresalientes, no hizo más que coquetear con sus profesores. Harleen Quinzel luego optó por realizar su internado como psiquiatra en el Asilo Arkham, fue ahí donde conoció al Joker y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Un día en que El Joker se escapaba de Arkham, Batman lo captura y lo devuelve ensangrentado y con muchos golpes. Harley se arrodilla para cuidarlo y jura matar a Batman por lo que le hizo esa vez y las otras veces anteriores que El Joker escapaba de Arkham. Quinn roba un disfraz, elementos de una tienda de bromas y se dispone a sacar al Joker de Arkham. Desde ese momento, Harleen se convirte en "Harley Quinn" (nombre propuesto por el Joker ya que le recordaba a un Arlequín), cómplice y eterna enamorada del supervillano. Relación con el Joker La relación entre Joker y Harley Quinn es generalmente disfuncional: él le grita, golpea y abandona sin aviso cuando es necesario. Pero ella siempre vuelve donde él, ya que cree que realmente la ama y que esas cosas son solo "parte del espectáculo". El Joker ha demostrado ciertas veces tener afecto por ella y se cree que él lidia con la idea de importarle alguien. En el libro Batman: Animated, Mark Hamill (la voz del Joker en Batman: La Serie Animada) dijo: "Expresar emoción de cualquier forma que es real y entendible es extraño para Joker, pero él está aprendiendo partes de él, a veces inconscientemente, a través de Harley." Mientras, Arleen Sorkin (la voz de Harley en Batman: La Serie Animada) agrega: "Todos ven al Joker riendo; Harley lo ve llorando." Una mirada más profunda a los primeros tiempos de su relación es la dada por Paul Dini, Greg Rucka y otros en la saga No Man's Land (1999). En el libro, la reacción inicial de Joker sobre Harley es un nuevo estado mental: una mezcla de fascinación ante la situación de formar parte de una pareja y gran molestia por la distracción que esto le trae a su carrera criminal. De hecho en el cómic, El Joker hace la siguiente declaración: Original: "I've noticed some changes coming over me since you came into my life. I've been reminded what it was like to be part of a couple. To care for someone who cares for me. It's the first time in recent memory I've had those feelings... And I hate having those feelings!" Traducción: "He notado la llegada de algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. He recordado cómo era sentirse parte de una pareja. Cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez en mi memoria reciente que tengo esos sentimientos... ¡Y odio tener esos sentimientos!". Batman: La Serie Animada Harley debutó en 1992 en el episodio "Joker's Favour" como una simpática cómplice del Joker. Pronto, y debido a su éxito, el personaje pasaría a tomar mayor protagonismo y a mostrar paulatinamente un obsesivo cariño hacia el Joker. La voz de Harley en tal serie (y en las posteriores series animadas) fue interpretada por la actriz Arleen Sorkin, de hecho Dini ha declarado que se basó en esa actriz para crear al personaje.1 En el episodio "Harley and Ivy", el Joker, frustrado con Quinn, la echa de su escondite, así que ella roba el Diamante Arlequín para demostrarle que realmente sirve como criminal. Al mismo tiempo, Hiedra Venenosa robaba las toxinas vegetales del mismo museo. Las dos se vuelven amigas rápidamente y Hiedra Venenosa la lleva a su guarida en un tiradero de desechos tóxicos, donde la inyecta con un suero que le da inmunidad contra todas las toxinas y venenos. Entonces, Harley y Hiedra forman un equipo con numerosos robos exitosos, convirtiéndose en las "Reinas del Crimen" de Gotham City. Su colaboración conjunta terminó momentáneamente después de que el Joker reconsiderara a Harley como su secuaz. Hiedra se encuentra continuamente frustrada por los sentimientos persistentes que siente Harley por El Joker. De cualquier modo, la amistad sobrevive y Hiedra adopta el rol de hermana mayor y el de la persona que le dice verdades duras a Harley sobre sus caprichos inútiles con El Joker. Universo DC El personaje se volvió tan popular que finalmente fue incluída oficialmente en el Universo DC. El origen de Harley Quinn en los cómics, revelado en Batman: Harley Quinn dentro de la saga "Tierra de Nadie" 1999, es una adaptación de su origen en la novela gráfica Amor Loco, ambas escritas por el mismo guionista (Paul Dini) en 1994. A partir de allí, ha sido un personaje recurrente en las historias de Batman e incluso le fue dada su propia serie. La serie mensual llamada Harley Quinn fue publicada por DC Comics llegando la serie a 38 números, desde 2001 hasta 2003. Contribuyeron a la serie Karl Kesel, Terry Dodson, Pete Woods, A.J. Lieberman y Mike Huddleston. Harley Quinn termina con Harley volviendo al Asilo Arkham. Mientras, hace una aparición en el arco argumental Hush (2002). Luego se la ve en Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special escapando junto con otros villanos de Arkham pero termina siendo golpeada (quedándose inconsciente) al intentar escapar. En la continuidad de Un Año Después, Harley Quinn es un paciente en Arkham, vista luego brevemente en Detective Comics #823. Su próxima aparición fue en Batman #663, en la que ayuda al Joker a concretar el plan de matar a todos sus ex secuaces, desconociendo ella misma que el "chiste" del plan es la muerte de Harley Quinn. A punto de que se realice esto, ella le dispara al Joker en el hombro. Harley vuelve a aparecer en Detective Comics #831, en una historia con guion de Paul Dini. Todavía sigue siendo una persona a punto de ser psicótica pero, aparentemente, se reformó. Harley pasó el último año solicitando libertad condicional sólo para ver su solicitud rechazada sistemáticamente por Bruce Wayne, quien es Batman) y, además, uno de los miembros de la comisión medica del Asilo Arkham. Quinn es secuestrada por Sugar, la nueva versión femenina de El Ventrílocuo quien le ofrece un trabajo; Harley rechaza el trabajo por respeto al Ventrílocuo original, Arnold Wesker, y ayuda a Batman y al comisionado Gordon a frustrar los planes de El Ventrílocuo. Aunque Sugar escapa, Bruce Wayne se ve impresionado por los esfuerzos de Quinn para redimirse y acepta la libertad condicional de ella. En Birds of Prey #105, Harley Quinn es revelada como el sexto miembro de los Seis Secretos. En el número #108, después de haber escuchado que Barbara Gordon había enviado a Deadshot como apoyo a las autoridades rusas (terminando matando a los empleados de los Seis Secretos), Harley pregunta: "Es un mal momento para que diga 'Renuncio'". Subsecuentemente, abandona a los Seis Secretos. En Countdown #43, Harleen Quinzel aparece reformada y se la ve residiendo en el refugio de una amazona. Habiendo renunciado a su disfraz y al maquillaje de payaso, Harley viste una toga. Harley se vuelve amiga de la ex Catwoman llamada Holly Robinson y luego la persuade satisfactoriamente para que se una a su refugio, donde Harley trabaja como asistente. Las dos son llevadas a Themyscira por Atenea (que en realidad era la Granny Goodness) y comienzan su entrenamiento de combate. Holly y Harley luego conocen a la verdadera Atenea y encuentran a Mary Marvel. El grupo descubre el engaño de Granny. Entonces, Holly, Harley y Mary la sigue al retirarse Granny a Apokolips. Mary halla a los dioses atenienses, que Granny mantenía prisioneros, y éstos son liberados. A Harley Quinn le otorgan poderes como recompensa. Después de regresar a la Tierra, los poderes desaparecen y Harley y Holly vuelven a Gotham City. En 2010 Harley protagoniza la serie "Gotham Sirens", junto a Catwoman y a Poison Ivy. Vestimenta Harley Quinn se caracteriza por llevar un traje de bufón (o arlequín) en colores rojo y negro que ella misma robó de una tienda de disfraces, aunque en series como The Batman el traje fue confeccionado por Joker y entregado a ella como un regalo. Su traje jamás ha variado en ningún cómic, mantieniendo sus rasgos característicos. Sólo en el videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum cambia su vestimenta por completo vistiendo una especie de traje de enfermera pero manteniendo los colores rojo y negro. En la secuela de este, Batman: Arkham City Harley tiene una vestimenta diferente a la de los comics, con unos pantalones apretados y un chaleco, pero siempre con sus colores característicos rojo y negro, además de que las puntas de su cabello están teñidas de estos colores. Habilidades y armas Harley Quinn posee una excelente agilidad y es habilidosa peleando. Su agilidad se debe a ser una gimnasta a nivel olímpico y una acróbata. Ella posee un armamento diverso así como muchas herramientas. Entre las más representativas se encuentran un mazo gigante de madera (con el cual casi siempre se le muestra) y un revólver con un cañón de 15 centímetros de diámetro, con municiones explosivas, parecidas a las de las bazucas. Al contrario que el Joker, Harley es capaz de disimular cordura, pudiendo así fingir ser una persona "normal". De esta forma, Harley se ha disfrazado de guardia de seguridad, de abogada, incluso de Hiedra Venenosa y Batgirl. Tempranamente durante su amistad, Hiedra Venenosa inyectó a Harley con un antídoto contra toxinas, volviéndose inmune a todo tipo de venenos y toxinas como así químicos y enfermedades(entre ellos, el gas de la risa de Joker). Otros efectos que tuvo el antídoto fue el de aumentar su fuerza y su resistencia, aumentando sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a accidentes mortales. Rol expandido Harley fue un personaje recurrente en la serie de comics estilo cartoon "The Batman Adventures" basados en "Batman: La Serie Animada". En donde en el The Batman Adventures Nº16, Harley casi se casa con El Joker. Hiedra Venenosa interrumpe la boda e intenta matar al Joker, sólo para ser detenida por Batgirl. Al final del cómic, Harley promete matar a Hiedra, por lo que aparentemente termina su amistad. Se destaca su primera aparición en un comic fuera del estilo cartoon, en el Elseworld llamado Thrillkiller '62 que se publicó en 1997. Como los demás personajes, su origen es distinto del de la versión original (Bruce Wayne, por ejemplo, es un detective en el Departamento de Policía de Gotham City quien se convierte en Batman después de ser acusado de asesinato). En esta historia, es una colegiala llamada Hayley Fitzgerald quien ayuda a la versión femenina de El Joker llamada Bianca Steeplechase. Después de que Batgirl mate a Bianca, Harley mata a su propia familia, decidida a vengarse. En la novela gráfica Joker (2008) de Brian Azzarello, Harley Quinn aparece como pareja y secuaz del Joker. Ella es retratada como una stripper y no tiene diálogo alguno durante la historia. Otras versiones *En el especial de 80 páginas de Otros Mundos, una de las historias fue sobre Lex Luthor como un productor musical.Uno de sus grupos era, como la prensa dijo, el estilo alternativo de vida de las amigas Hiedra y Harley. *En la nueva Tierra-3, Harleen Quinzel era la mánager de Jokester. Ella fue asesinada por Owlman. *Ella aparece como una de las cuatros protagonistas de la serie para Internet en formato flash llamada Gotham Girls. Apariciones en otros medios Películas Justice League: The New Frontier Harley Quinn hace un cameo en la película animada Justice League: The New Frontier. Ella es vista durante el discurso de John F. Kennedy. World's Finest: The Batman/Superman Movie Harley apareció en la película animada World's Finest: The Batman/Superman Movie como la rival y como la que arruina los planes de la asistente de Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves; cada una tenía una antipatía contra la otra, llegando a pelearse brutalmente mientras El Joker y Luthor tenían una reunión de negocios. En el climax de la película, Harley casi mata a Mercy cuando le tapa la boca con cinta adhesiva y la ata en un androide gigante pero Mercy es salvada por Batman y Superman. Finalmente, Harley es llevada en una ambulancia mientras ella grita: "¡Quiero un abogado!¡Quiero un doctor!¡Quiero un sándwich de queso!"; Mercy ríe: "¡Eso sí es divertido!", al mismo tiempo que ve a Harley en la TV mientras es trasladada. Batman del futuro: El Regreso del Joker En la película animada Batman del futuro: El Regreso del Joker se muestra el destino final de Harley. Después de una dramática pelea con Batgirl, Harley cae a un precipicio. Así que se presume que murió aunque una escena en el final de la película revela que Harley sobrevivió y que inició una familia con sus nietas Delia y Deidre Dennis quienes se habían unido a la banda de los Jokerz. Esto es algo que la "nana Harley" no aprecia al regañarlas luego de haberlas sacado (legalmente) de la cárcel. Televisión Liga de la Justicia Harley apareció en el episodio Wild Cards (junto al Joker) en Liga de la Justicia y en Static Shock, más precisamente en el capítulo Hard as Nails (donde también hace una aparición Hiedra Venenosa). Birds of Prey En la serie del año 2002 llamada Birds of Prey se incluye a Harley Quinn como una psiquiatra psicótica y como la villana principal. El personaje fue interpretado por Mia Sara, quien reemplazó a Sherilyn Fenn quien originalmente era Quinn en el episodio piloto. El programa duró 13 capítulos hasta que fuera cancelado por baja audiencia. En la serie, Harley es ilustrada como un personaje de más edad y más siniestra que la Harley Quinn de los cómics y la serie animada. Ella además no usa un disfraz, aunque usa su característico disfraz en el último capítulo, "Los Ojos del Diablo". En ese episodio ella usa tecnología experimental para autotransferirse poderes metahumanos de control mental. The Batman Introducida en el episodio Two of a Kind en The Batman, ella es originalmente Harlene Quinzelle, la conductora de un programa de TV sobre psicología llamado Heart to Heart with Harley (De Corazón a Corazón con Harley), el programa favorito de El Joker. Harlene afirmaba haber obtenido un título online de psicología. Sus jefes, hartos de su actitud irresponsable, cancelaron el programa luego de que televisaran una emboscada a Bruce Wayne durante el programa, luego de que ella prometiera que ayudaría a Wayne con una obra de caridad para las personas víctimas de crímenes. El despido de Harlene fue televisado. Así que El Joker pudo verlo y decidió tomar ventaja de la situación. Inicialmente Quinzel pensó en recuperar su carrera pero terminó arrasando la ciudad con El Joker. Batman logra reconocerla y luego de ser abandonada por El Joker, es arrestada y Batman le dice que El Joker solo se preocupa por si mismo, pero a pesar de que ella fue abandonada y lo que dice Batman no cambia nada entre ella y El Joker. El capítulo posee un final similar al capítulo "Mad Love" de Las nuevas aventuras de Batman: Harley recibe una nota de El Joker luego de ser arrestada ("Querida Harley, ¡sigue sonriendo!, con amor el Señor J") y así cae en una crisis mental que le hace perder la cordura que había recuperado y se enamora del Joker. En esta versión muestra que El Joker esta enamorado de ella y viceversa, ya que los dos tienen la misma actitud psicopata. El ultimo capitulo donde aparece es en "The end o Batman" donde roba el dinero de la loteria "el baile delos millonarios" con Joker y en el final escapa con el despue de ue el salvara la identidad de Batman y Robin. La voz de Harley Quinn en esta serie es de la actriz es Hynden Walch y, aunque el episodio fue escrito por Paul Dini, Harley se parece más a su personalidad de los cómics que a su personalidad de la serie animada, o sea, más peligrosamente psicótica y más parecida al Joker, haciendo que el tenga una relación más amorosa. Videojuegos Harley Quinn hizo varias apariciones en videojuegos basados en la serie animada. Ella apareció en las versiones de Super NES y de Sega Genesis del videojuego The Adventures of Batman & Robin como también apareció en Batman: Chaos in Gotham. En Super NES hace un cameo y en Sega Genesis es uno de los jefes. Su última aparición en videojuegos fue en LEGO Batman: The Videogame para las consolas PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, Wii y para PC. Harley Quinn reparece como uno de los antagonistas principales del videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum para consolas (Play Station 3, Xbox360) y para PC de Batman: Arkham Asylum. En él participan algunos de los actores que participaron en Batman: la Serie Animada.2 En el citado juego, el Joker se deja atrapar fácilmente por Batman en el ayuntamiento de Gotham y éste lo traslada en el Batmóvil al Asilo Arkham dónde, nada más llegar y de improviso, Harley Quinn libera al Joker y hace que éste se haga con el control del manicomio liberando a su paso a todos los dementes y rivales conocidos del hombre murciélago y volviendo, dicho sea de paso, al típico juego del ratón y el gato que tanto gusta a este criminal. En la secuela Batman: Arkham City,Harley reaparece encerrada en Arkham City,la nueva prision de maxima seguridad para criminales y enfermos mentales manejada por Hugo Strange, Quinn se dedica enteramente a cuidar al Joker que quedo enfermo y moribundo despues de los hechos de Arkham Asylum, ella hace hasta lo imposible por hacer sentir mejor al Joker a pesar de que la cara de este ha quedado casi desfigurada, como un secreto del juego que no es visto durante la trama, se puede descubrir que entre las cosas de Harley en la guarida del Joker hay una prueba de embarazo que muestra un "+" y en la caja representa positivo,sin embargo,en el DLC La venganza de Harley Quinn, alrededor de la cuna en la que hay un muñeco del Joker,hay varios nuevos tests de embarazo que muestran "-" que representan negativo,ademas de que en la caja pone "Peligro:El test puede dar lugar a falsos positivos" Harley también hace aparición en el videojuego DC Universe Online para PS3 Y PC como uno de los varios villanos que hacen presencia en el juego. Dependiendo del rol del jugador (héroe o villano) se la deberá derrotar para rescatar a Robin o derrotarlo para rescatarla, respectivamente. En el videojuego Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe para consolas (Play Station 3, Xbox360) ella iba a aparecer como personaje jugable descargable junto con Quan Chi, pero dicho contenido fue cancelado por el cierre de Midway, productora del juego. Categoría:batman Categoría:enemigo Categoría:harley Categoría:quinn Categoría:guason Categoría:heroina Categoría:personaje Categoría:heroe Categoría:highlord Categoría:payaso Categoría:enfermera Categoría:villano Categoría:bruceçwayne Categoría:diaz Categoría:bruno Categoría:espantapajaros Categoría:hiedra venenosa